Memoirs of Wake Falls: Summoned
by A.L. Reed
Summary: Book I Summoned takes you on a mystical journey of Wake Falls the "Town That Never Sleeps." New teen resident Mallory Rose Townsend will soon unlock the mysteries surrounding the legend of Wake Falls. In turn, Mallory may cement a legacy of her own as she faces forbidden love, betrayal, secrets, and loss. Ultimately, falling for the clichéd ashen Love Interest and knowing too much.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The Arrival**

Well, it's no secret. My family and I are on the run, again. Nothing criminal. Just adjusting to the traveling demands of Military life. Yes, duty calls. My father's next assignment requires our family to relocate to Maryland. As a result, my father chose Wake Falls, a small outmoded town in Maryland. Perhaps, I exaggerated a little. By the way I'm the self-proclaimed hyperbole queen. According to Dad, Wake Falls is a historic town with lavish lifestyles and old money. Dad wanted us to be a part of this lifestyle that we knew nothing about only through Forbes magazines and Television. It is one of the richest towns in the continental US. It was much different from what we were used to in the Carolinas and Alabama. Obviously, my mom and I were summoned.

It was not by our choice. This was a whole new atmosphere and I think mom and I worried about fitting in. It felt so surreal. So, I've been doing a lot of research on this town. All I could find was it's known as "The Town that Never Sleeps." What a reputation? I guess that means 24 hr. access to malls, restaurants, bars, and in my case libraries. Not exactly, I soon found that this town could be called the town that forgot Day. It was quite an experience. Super weird, I may add. My house was adjacent to two very extravagant homes. It was mediocre compared to my neighbor's places. But I was content. We've been here almost two weeks. Oddly, I never met my neighbors. Come to think of if not too many people roamed during the day but at night I could hear the town stirring through my window. The noise didn't interfere with my sleep but anticipation created Insomnia.

It's Sunday night and I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow. Due to my anxiety, I could not close my eyes. I was super excited about my first day at a new school. It was my junior year of High School. Now realizing that I never really made friends because my family and I moved regularly. It was easy to leave my old life behind. However, that still doesn't bury the pressure of being the new girl. With much on my mind to ponder, I finally got some shut eye. It was less than three hours of sleep but I'll manage.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm went off exactly 6:00 am. I hit the snooze button twice. Finally, I got out of bed. Jumped in the shower. After completing my hygienic duties, I put on my favorite Maybelline Lip Gloss. I was torn between a matching skirt and pant outfit. After minutes of going back and forth, I chose a completely different outfit. I opt for LEI Skinny Jeans, white tank, Teal Slim Lapel Office blazer, accessorized with gold earrings, Luggage colored pumps to match my Luggage Color Bag and Leopard print scarf. Meanwhile, I wore my raven hair down. Observing myself in the mirror, I approved my first day look. Mom knocked on my door reminding me not to be late on my first day. When Mom dropped me off., I got out of the car, took in the fresh air, and I exhaled. I was in front of my new school.

I entered the front office to pick up my class schedule. Mrs. Bloodworth the tall, slim, brunette hair School Guidance Counselor was very friendly. She looked like she recently graduated from College. Honestly speaking, I'm not feeling the surname "Blood-worth." As I walked nervously down the Hallway, I realized I was now attending Wake Falls High. The Holly Wood of schools. Where there is no such thing as the Have Nots. If you didn't have it all you had to pretend to have it all. It felt like Mean Girls time 200 except everyone one is in on it. Well, excluding me of course. I had a bad case of the butterflies. I even skipped breakfast and was the first to arrive to class. Great, I didn't have to worry about the attention of the class as I searched for a seat. Mr. Gravely taught my first period history class. When the rest of the class arrived, no one seemed interested in sitting next to me. That's cool. I needed the extra space. Mr. Gravely checked attendance. When he called on me he asked me to introduce myself to the class. I hesitated but the words slowly came out,

"Hi, my name is Mallory Rose Townsend. I recently moved here from Alabama. My father is stationed at Ft. Meade. It's a pleasure to be here."

Intimidation consumed me as I was not able to find anymore words.

"Military Brat." Someone whispered.

Then the awkward silence ensued. My classmates were totally uninterested in my introduction.

"Thank you, Miss Townsend. We are honored to have you." Mr. Gravely responded.

Thank you, Mr. Gravely. I replied.

He went over the class syllabus and began our lecture on the War of 1812. I was already well informed about the subject. Yet, I pretended that I knew very little. I consider history my strongest subject, but I could not match the wits of Alexander "Alex" Fitzgerald Rosemond. He was the expensive suit wearing student history expert with Ivy League written all over his face. He was well-versed and outspoken. Maybe too advance for our class. He was tall, fair skinned, athletic, and well- groomed. He was extremely good looking. My dream guy "Adonis." But I knew he was out of my league. I gawked at him uncontrollably. When he noticed I was admiring him, he simpered? His words sound as if he was from a different time. Oddly, the Zach Morris of Wake Falls High impressed me. I was far from "Kelly Kapowski's popularity, equally intelligent like Jessie Spano, but more like Lisa Turtle in appearance. Ding Dong". There goes my metaphoric daydreams. The bell indeed saved me. Litersally, Saved by the Bell. As I was leaving the class, I could feel his eyes following me. How long was I daydreaming? How long was I gazing at him without blinking? I had to carry this huge boulder of embarrassment on my shoulder. I rushed out of class and walked to my locker to switch out my books but could not get it open quick enough. Suddenly, a slender, kind-hearted, brunette offered me a hand.

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me "Liz". I'm in your history class." She says.

"Thanks Liz, You're a life saver." I replied.

"What's your next class?" Liz asks as she gazes over my shoulder at my class schedule.

"Oh, Bio with Ms. Atwater. She's great. I'm headed that way. My class is next door. We can do lunch after." She recommends.

While Liz was uttering the last sentence, I lost the sound of her voice. It was Alexander and he was headed in our direction. Liz places her hand on my shoulder and states jokingly,

"Trust me "Fitz "has that effect on all the girls."

I looked down and shook my head no as if I was unbothered by his presence, but Liz knew I was crushing.

"Hi, Liz" a familiar voice states.

"Greetings, cousin." Liz replied.

I looked up and it was Alexander. God knows how long he was there.

"Hey, Fitz. This is Mallory." Liz introduced.

"I'm aware. She was in our history class. You two share the same middle name Rose. Nice to meet you Miss Mallory Rose Townsend." He avowed.

In my head I was shouting OMG, he knows my full name. He noticed me.

I replied timorously "Likewise." Nothing else came out. Awkward silence. I just wanted to disappear.

Liz interrupts, "So I'll see you guys after class."

We parted ways and headed to class. The never ending hall killed my feet but I was forced to keep my composure. Especially, with the hottest guy in school walking next to me. It seemed all of his moves were in slow motion. Just picture the male version of Jennifer Love Hewitt's character in "Cant' Hardly wait." He demanded attention everywhere he went. The only sounds throughout the halls were various greetings for Alex. Everyone seemed to admire him. Finally, we arrived to our class.

"After you, Miss Mallory." Alex says.

He allowed me to walk in first. However, there were no vacant seats. Except for one and the prissy strawberry blonde made it clear that it was for Alex.

"This seat is taken, it's reserved for my Fitz. Move along new girl. Shoo, shoo, boo." She proclaimed in a domineering tone.

Alex took the seat and I found my way to the back of the class. He looked back ensuring that I had found a seat. I did manage to find a desk which was covered with various types of gum underneath. I was so uncomfortable. I avoided touching the desk at all cost. I used my lap as a desk top. After trying to make the most of my seat, I discovered Alex and the Strawberry blonde deep in conversation. I was curious about what they were saying. Hence, my talent of reading lips gave me a advantage.

Alex whispered to the strawberry blonde, "You didn't have to be so uncouth to her, it's her first day. That was unnecessary."

At that moment Strawberry Shortcake started to bat her eyes seeking Alex's forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Hun, it won't happen again. I was only making sure you had a place to sit." She whispered.

She looked back with intentions of finding me. Her eyes met mine and if looks could kill. I would be six feet under at this point. Apparently, I was grouped with the "Mid-cards" or wealthy geeks. I blended very well except for the wealthy part. Well, I mean my family was comfortable, but I didn't have the luxury of having unlimited credit cards, inheritance, or other perks of the rich and prominent. Bio was entertaining such as the study of life. My new life at Wake Falls High was just beginning.

How do I compete with the luxurious lifestyle? How do I win the love of "Adonis?" It was simple. Be myself. Being truthful was always my best quality and I was not about to fabricate the lives of "the Haves" or "Mid-cards". I always felt closer to the "Have Nots." I wasn't born with a silver spoon, but I was comfortable. That's all that matters right? Enough rambling.

It was lunch time and I waited for Liz. We put our books away and headed to the café. I settled for a veggie burger, mixed fruit, granola bar and sweet potato fries. Liz opted for a chicken salad drizzled in a scarlet red mystery dressing. Meanwhile, most of the students opt for the mystery scarlet beets and veal soup with rosemary bread. Apparently, it was the students' favorite entrée. Water, green tea, mystery tea, and "Red "fruit punch were our drink choices. You can't go wrong with water. I grabbed a bottle of water but drifted in the direction of dessert island. Dessert was plentiful. I wanted red velvet cake but chose a slice of carrot cake. I guess I saw enough red for one day. Liz and I took our seats to enjoy our meals.

Liz looks up and says, "So tell me what you think about our school so far?"

"It's ok. I'll get used to it." I said dejectedly.

Seemingly, hanging my head and slowly munching on my sweet potato fries. My words were limited and my mind was on Alex.

"Let me guess you ran into Fitz's mistress Madeline." Liz says jokingly.

I laughed at her humor. Then came Madeline and her cheerleading cronies taking a seat at our table.

"Greetings love." She acknowledges Liz and blatantly ignored me.

"Hi, Madeline." Liz kept it short and revert her attention back to me.

Through my peripheral vision, I could see Madeline looking at me as if she was sizing up the competition. Why? Well, I couldn't tell you. I never had a problem with anyone disliking me but now it's a different story.

The Jock table was across from us. According to Liz, it was game day and supposedly the football players made a pact to have lunch together.

"Players Only", the jocks made it clear.

They laughed, joked, and conversed. Clowning every nerd and hitting on every girl in their path. One guy looked over at me and winked. I quickly dropped my head and I looked over at Alexander who's eyes met mine. I turned away in time to see Strawberry Shortcake scowl. She got up and went over to Alexander's table and kissed him. Hoping I would get the picture that he was spoken for. Liz and I smiled at each other and shook our heads at the length Maddie went to make that statement. After lunch, the school day seemed to go by quickly. Math and Government classes were a breeze. The final bell sound and it was time to go home. Liz offered to drop me off in her custom-made Benz, but I declined. I needed the exercise.

For nearly a year, I was committed to a strict diet and exercise regimen because of health issues. I was diagnosed with Diabetes Type I and Severe Anemia. It's probably more than the two issues I mentioned. At lease that is how I feel on most days. No, I'm not a hypochondriac but I was misdiagnosed twice before. So yes, I don't believe doctors have all the answers. I often try to keep my condition out of conversations. As a result, no one except for my family and selected school administrators including Mrs. Bloodworth are aware of my condition. I am managing my condition well. I guess you're wondering why I was trying to hide this or avoid the only friend I might have. Believe me. My diagnosis has nothing to do with it, but it is a constant reminder of the betrayal I had endured months earlier. Well, time will tell, and you'll understand why I ty to keep my condition under wraps. There you have it. It has nothing to do with being slightly anti-social or Liz. Besides, Liz and I were only friends for a half day. Maybe, I'll accept the ride on tomorrow if the offer still stands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Game Night Madness**

I arrived home approximately 4:07 pm. Luckily, my teachers did not assign any homework. The sun was beaming.

Unlocking the door, mom greeted me. " Hi, How was your first day Mal?"

"Great mom. I'll tell you all about it when I get out of the shower."

"Ok, Mal I'll hold you to that." She says as she kisses my forehead.

I proceeded to drop my bags and head to the shower. While showering the house phone rung. Mom answered and said it was ELizabeth who left her cell and wanted me to call her back. Anxious to know what Liz phone call was about. I wrapped my hair with a towel and put on my bath robe. I walked into my room and returned Liz call.

"Hello, is Liz There?" I asked.

"Speaking." She replied.

"Hi Liz, It's Mallory returning your call"

"Hi, bestie. I wanted you to come with me to the scrimmage game tonight. You know I have to show support for my Cousin." Liz chimed.

"I'll have to ask my mom." I said hesitantly.

"Go ahead darling. Enjoy yourself but be back before 9:30." Mom shouts in the back ground.

"I'll have you back by 9:15." Liz giggles.

"Ok, Liz what should I wear."

"Mallory Rose, it's a football game. Not a fashion show." Liz hissed.

"Ok, I get it Elizabeth Rose." I said sarcastically.

"Are you getting smart with me Malley? Liz replies unable to hold back her laughter.

"Get used to it bestie." I responded.

"I'll see you in thirty. Don't worry about directions. I white paged you." She says.

White paged me… that's qualifies as stalking. A bit scary. I hope Liz isn't the clingy type. Well, maybe I'm just thinking too much into it.

"Sweet, see ya soon." I said like I wasn't a bit concerned about the whole white page thing.

Mom walked in with a cup of tea. She knows I love tea. Especially, green tea.

"Try this new tea I picked up from the supermarket. Mrs. Helsing the cashier says it's a town favorite and to drink 8 ounces at least once a day. It's Mullein Tea and a great antioxidant." She says.

Great , Mrs. Hel-sing. Another weird name maybe Van the Vamp Slayer is her son. Perhaps, the town that never sleeps is infested with vampires. I thought to myself teasingly.

"I'll try it mom." I said.

At first, I wasn't too keen on the taste but I added honey and a splash of lemon and it was pretty good.

Liz arrived shortly. Mom walked me out.

"Hi Mrs. Townsend." Liz says.

"Hello Elizabeth. Thanks for spending time with my Malley. Be safe girls. Remember 9:30." Mom replied.

"No problem Mrs. Townsend." Liz proclaimed.

"We got it mom, See you later. Love you." I said.

As I walked away. I looked back at mom like always and I could see her tear up. Ever since my diagnosis, Mom thinks I'm a walking ticking bomb. She worries about the length of time we'll have together. We've made a pact that I will stay proactive with my health. I've had a relapse before because I wasn't taking my insulin as prescribed. So, the near-death experience took a toll on my parents and It was a wakeup call for me. I knew my life depended on my faith and insulin if I wanted to live longer.

"I'll be back mom. I promise. We have more time." I smiled trying hard to hold back the tears. Then I was reminded by my dad words, "Never let them see your tears."

"I love you princess, always." She mouthed and waved as I walked away.

I closed the door and we were en route to the game.

"Why is your mom acting like you're dying." Liz asked inquisitively.

Maybe I am. I don't know. But aren't we all going to die one day. I thought to myself.

"She's just over protective that's all." I mumbled.

The conversation grew silent. However, Liz was flipping through the radio station and Tina Turner's "I Don't Wanna Fight" came on. Our car ride became a Car karaoke session as we both started singing:

"There's a pale moon in the sky  
The kind you make your wishes on  
Oh, like the light in your eyes  
The one I built my dreams upon…"

It was then that Liz and I bonded over our love for Tina and various music genres. We arrived at the game around 5:50. It was ten minutes to the start of the game. Immediately, I could hear and see the school spirit. Maroon and Black filled the home bleachers. The football players made their way to the field. There I saw #11. It was Alexander "Alex" Fitzgerald Rosemond. The Crowd went wild as they chant "Go Wake Fall. Go Lions." And of course, Captain Madelyn and her cheer Cronies kept the crowd going with their over the top cheer routines. They were good. Real good.

"They're actually good. "I said.

" Yes, they are. Cheering is my dream. Malrose, we should try out." Liz implored.

"Are you kidding, Madelyn would never allow me on the squad but I'll think about it just for you Lizzy." I chuckled.

"Think quickly because try outs are on Thursday afterschool." She said while holding her hands in a clasping position.

"I'll consider it Lizzie Rose." I countered.

Meanwhile, our team was up by 7 pts in the second quarter. Alexander just made another touchdown pass. Placing the Lions 28- 21 going into half-time. The home crowd goes wild. Returning to the field with two quarters remaining and a lucky interception, the Wildcats dominated the first five minutes managing to score a field goal. Third quarter was not looking pretty for us. As the Wildcats took advantage of a fumble. Defense kept them from scoring a touchdown but the wildcats manage to get another field goal. Alexander looked frustrated. An interception and a fumble were not impressive and the chants made it clear. Poor Alex but if he was stressed about his performance you couldn't tell. He had this permanent look of confidence. We were only up by 1. It was clearly anyone's game. With only five minutes left in the game, the Wild Cats had possession of the ball. Scoring another field goal. They were only down by one. With only 1:17 left on the clock in the fourth, Alexander first pass was incomplete. As a result, Alexander was determined to keep the ball and attempt scoring a touchdown himself. With only seconds left Alexander flew into the end zone. It was an incredible play by our star QB. The crowd went wild. Both teams played well. The teams celebrated on the field. A display of true sportsmanship. Then I became a timekeeper for myself. It was 8:45pm and I needed to be home by 9:30.

"Call your mother and tell her about this post –game traffic we'll be a little late." Liz pleaded.

I picked up my cell and called my mom.

"Mom, I'm calling because we're in traffic and we're probably are going to be a little late."

"Ok Hun, try to get here by 10. Remember you have school tomorrow. Did you have fun?" Mom asked

"Yes, Mom. We won. I'll see you later." I answered with excitement.

"Ok. Tell Elizabeth drive safely." She says.

"I will. Thanks Mom."

"So, we're good, Malrose?" Asked Liz.

"Yes, we're good. She extended it to 10." I assured.

Just as we are about to leave. Liz receives a phone call from Alexander. He asked if she was still at the game. He needed a ride home but did not want to hang out with the cheerleaders and football team. It was a school night and school is Alexander's top priority. Liz informs him that she was about to leave but he is more than welcome to ride with us. Five minutes later, He walks up to the car and gets in.

"Great Game Fitz." Liz screamed.

I followed with "Congrats."

"Thanks girls. Everyone is headed to Wake Falls House Restaurant. Were you two headed that way? I'm really not up for it tonight." He says.

In my head. I'm thinking he sounds normal today. But I'll admit I love it when he speaks as if he's from another time. Then Liz Replied.

"No, Malley have to be back home by 10. So, we'll hang out this weekend."

"Great, what do you girls have in mind for this weekend?" He asked.

"Nothing yet but we are planning to attend cheerleading tryouts on Thursday." Liz says.

"Are you serious Liz?" Alexander said jokingly.

I just smiled. "Miss Mallory Rose Townsend," why are you smiling? I'm coming to see you try out as well." He said.

I chuckled. "I don't know about that yet."

"Please help my cousin, you'll be great." He begged.

"I'll try but I probably won't make the squad."

"There's nothing wrong with trying. I felt the same way when I tried out for football and look at me now I'm starting QB and Co-captain as a junior. So, stop selling yourself short." He says.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Alex gently tapped my shoulder. I looked back, and he smiled.

"So where do you live Miss Mallory? He asked.

"Off of Moonlight Circle." I said shyly.

"Cool, that's our street." He acknowledged.

My body grew numb. I had no clue they lived in the same area.

"We're actually your neighbors Malrose. Liz added.

However, she didn't mention it before and had me bothered about the whole white page thing.

"Wow, Liz I didn't know. I never saw anyone outside. I only hear noises at night. For a minute, I thought this was a ghost town. I was here all summer and hardly ever saw anyone during the day. Glad to know I have you all to bother when I'm bored." I chuckled.

Liz and Alexander laughed.

"Well, Miss Mallory we like to keep to ourselves in this town. We are never here during the summer. We're either on vacation or residing at one of our other homes." Alexander explained.

"Thanks for telling me. I almost freaked. Just kidding." I chortled.

"Liz, put us out here and you can drive home. I'm pretty sure I can walk Miss Mallory home. If she doesn't mind." Alexander Stated.

"That's cool Liz. I'll see you later." I said.

Liz shook her head and smirked because she knew I was crushing on him.

"Malrose, you can ride with me in the morning. Fitz take good care of her. I'll be watching." She says.

Liz and Alexander continued to joke with each other. On the other hand, I stood there gasping for air inside. I was thrilled that Alex wanted to walk me to my door.

"Hey Malrose, its 9:45." Liz chimed reminding me about my 10:00 curfew.

"Thanks Liz, I'm aware." I said.

"Let's get going Miss Mallory. "Alex stated while looking back and winking at Liz.

Together Alexander and I walked.

"Here's my place." I said softly.

He grabbed my hand and walked me all the way to the door. He stopped and gave me a couple of inches to open my door.

"I'm right next-door Miss Mallory, I bid you good night my Sweet." He says.

As I turned around to say thanks. Alexander was out of sight. Just as I wiggled in my purse for the key. Mom opened the door. I still could not figure out which way Alex went. He's really fast.

"Your dinner is in the fridge but I know you don't like to eat this late. I guess you can eat it tomorrow. Try this fruit and spinach smoothie with aloe and chia seeds. It's healthy. Also, your father called and said he is working late. So, don't wait up. He is glad you made a friend."

I took a sip of the smoothie it was amazing. "This is my new favorite mom. Please make one to go in the morning for me and I promise to drink a cup of Mullein Tea daily." I said.

She laughed and said "Sure, anything for you darling Good night Princess."

"I wish I could call dad now but I know he's busy. I'll call him in the morning if he's not here before I leave for school. Good night mom."

I kissed her on the cheek and got ready for bed. I glanced out of the window. And there he was Alexander standing in his window. I waved and he waved back and smiled. I turned off my lights. I fell fast asleep. And for the first time in a long time. I began to dream. Dream about Alexander and cheering for him on Game day. It felt so real, but this was far from reality. Alexander was with someone and it was not me.


End file.
